Untitled
by X5-494
Summary: A spacial anomaly sends the Andromeda and her crew back in time, but where is Harper? HarperTyr Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

This story is untitled because Simple Plan did it, so I can too. And I suck at titles. Leave a suggestion and I'll change it.

Summary: A special anomaly sends the Andromeda and her crew back in time, but where is Harper? Harper/Tyr Friendship

Disclaimer: I am not Gene Roddenberry, so therefore I have no ownership of anything Andromeda related. I just like to play with the characters.

"It matters little how we die, so long as we die better men than we imagined we could be -- and no worse than we feared."

Drago Museveni

Far far away, in a galaxy far from Earth, a ship was making its way through space. This ship was the Andromeda Ascendant, warship from the first Commonwealth.

There isn't anything unusual about the ship itself; the crew was a different story.

The ship is under the command of Captain Dylan Hunt. There is nothing weird about him, unless you consider being over 300 years old weird. He had been caught in a black hole for 300 years and came out of it in a whole new world.

Beka Valentine used to be a salvager and had her own ship. She is now the first officer of the Andromeda, and her old crew works there too.

Rev Bem is a magog who believes in peace and the divine. That in itself is the weirdest thing I've ever heard, until you heard about Trance.

Trance is a sparkly purple girl of an unknown species; one that apparently never dies. Trance had been killed many times, yet she's still as alive as ever.

Tyr is the last Nietzschean of the Kodiak pride. He's big, bulky and the typical uber. He cared for the crew though, they had become like his own pride.

Last, but certainly not least is Seamus Harper, a scrawny little human from a wasteland affectionately known as Earth. He had survived the horrors of the planet, and had beaten the odds and found a way off of that hell hole.

It is with this human that our story starts. At the moment you can find him hacked into his favourite woman in the universe, the Andromeda herself.

"Well Andromeda, there's nothing wrong here," Harper, engineer extraordinaire, said as he unhooked himself from the ships system.

"There has to be," the ship's avatar Rommie replied. "I know there is a problem, and I've tracked it down to this deck."

"I've checked out the entire deck, there is nothing in the system that shouldn't be. Jeese

Rommie, I think you're becoming a hypochondriac."

"I am not a hypochondriac Harper," Rommie replied, outraged at the accusation. "I know it's on this deck. Check the slipstream drive again."

"Been there, done that Rom Doll. I've checked and rechecked it four times in the last 3 hours. There is nothing wrong with it. You're just paranoid."

"I have a bad feeling about this Harper. I can't explain it, I can't explain it, I just know something bad is going to happen in there. Can you please just check it one more time?"

Alright, I'll check it once more and if there's nothing there will you give it up and admit that you're just being paranoid?" Harper asked?

"Yes. And for the record, I hope you are right. I hope this feeling is nothing," Rommie whispered as the pair made their way to the slipstream drive for the fifth time that day.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I haven't updated in literally forever but I have been very very VERY busy. I just finished exams and highschool and am now going camping. While I'm gone camping I will write a few chapters though, so look for an update or two, or maybe more depending on how much time I have, on July 8th.

Hope to hear from you all then.

Thanks to emoras for your review. I wasn't really sure about the intro, but I am so glad that you liked it. I promise I will have lots more Harper when I come back. I love the dynamic between Tyr and Harper, so I will focus on those two primarily. If you would like to have a little hint as to what is coming up, review to this and I'll give you a few sneak previews. 

I hope to see all of you back here next week!


	3. Chapter 2

Untitled, Chapter 2

emoras: Thanks for your review. The long awaited chapter has arrived : ) I hope you like it.

Benesound: I must say I had always hoped she would be! Harper would have been great with Rommie!

"…" speech

'…' thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can't outrun Death forever, but you can make the bastard work for it. – Major Korgo Korgar

'I knew I should have paid more attention to that feeling!' Rommie thought to herself as the Andromeda Ascendant began to spiral out of control, again. The Andromeda had just entered slipstream when it began to buckle. The ship had lost power and was taking heavy damage. There was no hope in trying to navigate slipstream, they just wanted to get out.

"There is a vortex up ahead," Andromeda yelled over the commotion to her captain, Dylan Hunt.

"Do we know where it leads?" asked Dylan as he held on to her to prevent himself from falling.

"I have no idea Dylan. All I can decipher is that there is a time difference on the other side. I can't tell anymore than that. But Dylan, if we keep this up, the ship will be in pieces before we can get out, as will we.

Alright Beka, take us into the vortex, and lets hope we can find a way back from there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, that was one ugly vortex," said Beka as she tried to stand back up. The entire bridge ( **AN**: I don't know what they call it, so I used bridge. If you know the right name, please tell me) was in smoke, and the crew on the ground in various shades of injury.

"How exactly can a vortex be ugly?" asked Tyr in his usual condescending way as he brushed himself of. The Nietzschean had managed to remain uninjured during the entire ride.

'Stupid genetically engineered I'm-better-than-you jerk' Beka thought to herself as she looked for the other members of the crew. "Dylan," she said as she found him and turned him over. He had a large head wound. "He needs to go to Med Deck," Beka called to Tyr.

"As do Trance and the Magog. Rommie will also need repairs," Tyr replied as he lifted Trance up and dragged Rev behind him as they headed for the doors. "And the ship will need extensive repairs before we can even think about going anywhere."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turns out, when your chief medical officer is among the injured, it is very hard to heal anyone else. Beka and Tyr didn't even know what half of the things in Med Deck did, let alone how to use them properly.

The ever logical Tyr said, "We will need to get Harper. He can fix Rommie, who can heal the rest of them."

"Alright, Harper," she called over the intercom (**AN**: I don't know what that's called either.) The duo were met with no reply. "Where the hell is he?" asked Beka just as they both came to a realization. "Slipstream core!" they shouted together and took off down the hall to try and find the missing member of their crew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they found the slipstream drive, the doors were fused closed. Tyr set to work on repairing Andromeda so she could open it. Beka, meanwhile, had taken to talking to the door to an unresponsive Seamus Harper.

"Why are you whispering those incessant words of comfort?"

"Because he's in there alone Tyr and likely hurt. I don't want him to be scared. I want him to know we're coming for him."

"The boy will surely know that we are trying to get him out without all of the annoying words from you."

"Annoying to a Nietzschean maybe, but comforting to a human. So you go back to repairing Andromeda while I deal with the human aspect of this," replied Beka as she went back to whispering through the door.

A few moments later there was a sound of triumph as Tyr finished fixing the ship's AI. The door swung open to reveal…nothing. There was extensive damage, but no Seamus Harper.

"Ship!" Tyr called angrily. "Where's Harper?"

"Harper is not on board," replied Andromeda.

"Then where the hell is he?" shouted Beka.

Unknown was the only reply they got.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ends chapter 2. I hope you liked it and I hope that unknown is not the only reply I get. hint hint. I hate cliffhangers, so I thought I'd try one. Twisted logic I know.

I am going to work on trying to update once or twice a week but if you'd like updates more frequently, than review or email me and tell me and I may be able to increase the frequency of updates.


End file.
